greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Smackdown Live (Episode 56) - Results (WWE2K19)
The 25 July Year IV Episode of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of he WWE's Smackdown Brand produced by 2KEPGames and uploaded on their YouTube Channel, which took place on July 28 Year IV at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Summary In a qualifying match for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Summerslam, Aiden English (still favoring injuries) went one-on-one with Shelton Benjamin and in quick fashion (12 seconds to be exact), Benjamin connected with the Paydirt and pinned English to advance to Brooklyn. Backstage, United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne confronted GM Ric Flair and demanded to be signed exclusive to Smackdown Live as he did not favor the decision to change his title defense this past Monday on RAW without notice and Flair promised Dunne that he would discuss this matter with corporate. In the 2nd qualifying match for the Money in the Bank Ladder Dolph Ziggler went one-on-one with Luke Harper and the contest did not disappoint with both men hitting each other with their best moves (including Harper proving size does not matter with his dive outside the ring) and when it came down to it, it was Harper connecting with a discuss clothesline to pick up the decisive win and advance to Brooklyn for his shot at the contract. Backstage, Bayley returned to Smackdown Live to console her friend, Charlotte Flair who was in no mood for hugs as she is still steaming from losing her Women's Title at Judgment Day 5 days after winning the Smackdown Women's Championship, Asuka returned to her Empire as the top woman on Smackdown Live and she immediately responded Becky Lynch's comments from this past RAW and declared at Summerslam, Becky will tap. But before Asuka could officially celebrate, the former champion, Charlotte Flair interrupted and confronted the champion, instantly invoking her rematch clause for the Smackdown Women's Championship. new United States Champion Kevin Owens returned to the blue brand with the new version of the star spangled strap and despite having mixed emotions about the night he won the title on, Owens was focused on competing against Johnny Gargano but Gargano's future opponent, Pete Dunne had other ideas when the WWE United Kingdom Champion assaulted "Johnny Wrestling" from behind and laid him out with two Bitter Ends and shouted at Gargano that he will NEVER win this title again. Owens on the other hand saw the opportunity to air his grievances, including the fact that his best friend (despite their intense on-screen rivalry) was forced to retire 5 nights ago at Judgment Day and Owens was looking to relieve some stress by challenging anyone to a fight, cue Jinder Mahal, one week after being on the receiving end of an assault at the hands of Braun Strowman, Mahal entered and confronted the United States Champion, calling out his "friend" on the fact that he left him for dead against Strowman and said "no more Shanti. I want to fight" and just like that Owens found his challenge accepted and superkicked Mahal before hitting the Pop-Up Powerbomb followed up by a loud roar. Owens leaves Mahal laying and it is all by confirmed that these two will meet down the line. In the main event, the Kings of Wrestling reunited to challenge Sanity's Alexander Wolfe and Killian Dain for the Smackdown Tag Team Championship in a match dedicated to the injured Sheamus and right out the gate, Cesaro was hellbent on revenge for Eric Young injuring his partner and took the fight to both of his followers but Wolfe and Dain were not about to go down easy as both men held their own against the experienced Cesaro and Ohno and it came down to the champions retaining their titles but out of nowhere, Sheamus returned and laid out Kassius Ohno while the official was dealing with Young and the former tag team champion went a little too far when he brogue kicked Ohno a second time, this time causing Ohno's skull to clash with the edge of the steel steps, knocking him unconscious and injuring him in the process. The title match turned into a handicap match with Killian Dain flattening Cesaro with the Ulster Plantation to secure the victory for Sanity. But Sheamus was not finished with Cesaro, who laid out the "Swiss Cyborg" with a brogue kick and the assault continued until Sheamus lifted Cesaro high in the air for the High Cross and shattered "The Bar". The night was far from over as it was time to bid farewell to the "Heart and Soul of Smackdown Live" Sami Zayn, who failed to capture the World Heavyweight Championship from Big E Langston in London. "The Underdog from the Underground" and former NXT Champion received a standing ovation and a resounding "Ole'" chant from the fans before giving his farewell speech claiming that he felt the love of the fans and that he lives with no regret. Zayn's best friend Kevin Owens entered and briefly reunited the tag team of The Next Generation by performing their signature victory pose before Owens gave Zayn the ring and Zayn celebrated with the fans before exiting the ring and continued to pose and say goodbye on the stage. When Zayn turned around to leave, however, Langston appeared and attacked Zayn, unbeknownst to Owens, before laying out Zayn with the Big Ending and as Langston left Zayn laying, Owens ran to his best friend's aid. As Langston was leaving the arena, he came face to face with his Summerslam opponent Braun Strowman, who looked infuriated and disgusted with Langston, before the champion could leave the arena. Results * Shelton Benjamin def. Aiden English to qualify for Money in the Bank at Summerslam * Luke Harper def. Dolph Ziggler to qualify for Money in the Bank at Summerslam * Kevin Owens vs. Johnny Gargano (No Contest) ** Before the match, Pete Dunne attacked Gargano from behind and laid him out with two Bitter Ends, forcing this match into a no contest * Sanity def. Kings of Wrestling to retain the Smackdown Tag Team Championship ** During the match, Sheamus returned and laid out Kassius Ohno, injuring him in the process External Links Watch Smackdown Live Episode 56 Here (Link) Category:Shows Category:Results Category:Smackdown Live Category:Season Nine Category:Smackdown Season Nine